


Cathy's Rampage

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circus is run on a tight ship, too bad that ship doesn't have a clause about Maxwells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathy's Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Catherine came running through the room only half clothed and screaming at the top of her lungs, what she was screaming nobody could tell because her voice was so high pitched. However, as she stomped on through the back lot Heero (the lion tamer) saw that she was holding what appeared to be a tattered bit of cloth in her upraised hand, her other arm crossed over her breasts as their only covering. Her performance skirt was only loosely laced, practically falling off of her hips as she rushed through the flaps of the dressing room where she'd been getting ready for her and Trowa's knife throwing act and out across the grass. The auburn haired woman ran straight for the animal tent as Heero, Wufei (the sword dancer) and Quatra (the "harem manager") watched her with amusement. They knew that Duo was currently helping Trowa feed the animals, since he was in his performance attire and couldn't get it dirty. They figured the tattered cloth in the woman's hand was her top and that the culprit was Duo... again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may eventually add to this... I haven't decided yet.


End file.
